Yuhi's lover
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Aya is now with Touya and Miku has been born but Yuhi is all alone and sad and he wishes he could be with a woman to love him. Then one night a glowing orb appears before him and transforms into a guardian deity who asks him "would you like to have a woman of your own?" out of sadness and longing remembering how kind Ceres was to him he says "more than anything in the world".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Touya and Aya were sitting together on a woven couch together enjoying the warm rays of the sun. Miku had just dozed off after having lunch and was asleep on Aya's warm chest sleeping soundly. "She's so cute when she's asleep, I hope she's this well behaved when she starts pre-school" Aya said gently stroking Miku's hair. Yuhi watched from a distance with Suzumi and Mrs. Q, they looked at him pitifully. "You've become a fine man Yuhi, the fact that you let her go to be with him proves you truly loved her" Suzumi said while patting his shoulder. "Thanks sis, you wanna go get refreshing beverage I could use one in this heat" Yuhi laughed forcefully. Mrs. Q sighed sadly and walked ahead of them to let them speak alone "poor boy" she thought to herself "they would have made a great couple".

Later 

Aya put Miku to bed and cleared up the crockery and dishes to take to the kitchen. Yuhi gazed at Aya in wonder, after giving birth to Miku her sex appeal had truly raised and now that she was expecting a second child she was utterly dazzling but it was a lost cause as her heart would forever belong to Touya. Touya coughed discretely beckoning Yuhi over to his side to which Yuhi did with haste. "I know you still love Aya, Yuhi I wouldn't blame you and I want you to be there for her after my life ends as we promised". Yuhi nodded obediently after all he was aware of Touya's imminent death that would befall him because he gave up the Hagoromo to free Ceres. Suzumi and Mrs. Q bid Aya goodbye with kind hugs and promised to return for another visit which sent a chill down Yuhi's spine, would he be able to come again and would he be able to hold back this time, what if Touya had died when he returned!?, Aya would be heartbroken how would he explain it to her especially with her being pregnant with a baby boy and a 6 yr old daughter to take care of. Aya looked up at Yuhi noticing Yuhi's miserable and forlorn face and rushed to his side worriedly, "Yuhi are you ok, did something happen?" she asked fear in her eyes, Yuhi smiled and said "nothing that should be a concern to you" Aya smiled and hugged him tightly "thanks for coming today Yuhi, I really missed you".

That evening 

Oda Q laid Yuhi and Suzumi's meals in front of them and left to make the beds but quickly glanced over her shoulder just long enough to notice that Yuhi was still quiet and non-responsive. "Yuhi I know you like to keep to yourself but as you sister-in-law I'm asking you, no begging you please tell me what's the matter?" Yuhi looked at Suzumi seriously; she was very worried, she was almost crying right in front of him. Yuhi sighed and stopped eating then took the hand that was clinging to his blue robe "thanks for worrying about me Suzumi but I promise I'm not ill or anything I'm just a bit heartbroken especially after Ceres left for heaven". Suzumi gasps but sighs with relief wiping away her tears and straightening up "Yes I know you were very close with Ceres she had particularly find feelings for you too, if she'd have stayed on earth you two could have been married". Yuhi smiled and the pair continued eating then later Yuhi entered the bath and soaked for a long time remembering the blue haired angel from the heavens. She had truly been a beauty in every way, perfect breasts, a great body and figure, red lips, glowing amber eyes everything. If only he could have told her how he felt sooner. Suddenly he snapped out of it and found himself reeling from the hot water and climbed out making his way to his room. "Could I be…" he thought "could I be in love with Ceres?"

That night

Yuhi lied awake in his futon thinking about Ceres and her kindness; she had truly done a lot for him considering she hated human men thinking them all animals. "If only it could have been different, I would have been the best husband I could be" he thought to himself. Suddenly a glowing orb appears before him from his window "what the hell? A ghost soul" Yuhi yelled freaking out. Suddenly the Orb transformed into a guardian deity.

(Imagine Rin Sohma with long hair in a fancy kimono with feathered robes)

"Are you a dead soul, please don't hurt me I've done nothing wrong" he begged practically crying. The deity bonked him on the head sighing crossly "geez for a human you yell awfully loud". She tossed her flowing locks over her shoulder and edged toward him taking his hands gently. Yuhi blushed practically beetroot; after all he's never seen such a beauty before (apart from Ceres). The girl bent over flashing some cleavage and she smirked a little "geez you get turned on easily". Yuhi sulked a little and she laughed to herself "why are you here anyway? What do you want?" Yuhi ordered. The Deity slapped him crossly "show some respect to a goddess" she snapped Yuhi mumbled crossly but apologized, pleased by his change in attitude she got to her feet "would you like a woman of your own" she asked solemnly gazing deep into Yuhi's eyes. Yuhi gasped, being able to have Ceres he could have the life he always wanted that Aya never allowed him after all Ceres had at least understood his feelings. "More than anything in the world" he said thinking deeply, "very well your wish is my command" the Deity replied and a glowing light surrounded the room. "Tomorrow morning a beautiful maiden shall appear beside you" the deity's voice called.

**Chapter 2**

Downstairs Suzumi was enjoying a cup of green matcha tea and some rice balls while watching the cherry blossoms fall. Mrs. Q sat beside her while sipping from her own cup savoring the taste. "How lovely the tree's are in spring, I imagine Aya, Miku and Touya are doing the same right now" she sighed.

Upstairs 

Yuhi woke drowsily from his peaceful sleep and rubbed his eyes "man what a weird dream, but it felt so real". He sat up and when he pulled the sheets back a nude woman lied next to him on her side her breasts covered by her long Blue hair and her arm vaguely. Yuhi pinched his cheek but she was still there "Impossible, but Ceres should be in heaven, wait could the wish have actually worked" he thought to himself. Suddenly Ceres came to and got up, luckily her breasts were covered by her long locks otherwise Yuhi would have had a morning excitement and how would he explain that to Suzumi downstairs. "Hello Yuhi it's nice to see you again" Ceres said kindly. "How can you be here, I thought you returned to heaven!" Yuhi yelled, "I had but you wished for me to be your wife and live with you did you not?" Ceres said calmly. Yuhi stopped yelling and thought for a second then said "yes I did", Ceres smiled and said "well your wish has been granted for you".

At breakfast

Suzumi and Oda Q stare in awe at Ceres while Yuhi just blushes while eating his meal. "but how on earth….you returned to heaven" Suzumi said amazed, "through Yuhi's wish I was able to obtain a new body and become his woman" Ceres said clinging to him. Suzumi eyed Ceres who was wearing one of Yuhi's tops which ended at her thighs "ok you may stay here as Yuhi's girlfriend and later marry him if you so desire but we have to put you some clothes first" Suzumi barked crossly. Yuhi nodded obediently afraid of Suzumi's wrath after all she was a terrifying sister-in-law.

Later 

Suzumi returns from town with bags of sexy underwear and stylish clothing for Ceres to wear. "Thank you I am so very grateful for the gifts" Ceres replied opening each bag graciously and fingering each outfit. "I was wandering; can Ceres share a room with me seeing as we're a couple?" Yuhi asked nervously. Ceres hugged Yuhi happily "Oh Yuhi that would be wonderful" she cried. Oda Q attempted to say something but Suzumi silenced her. "If you're going to be a couple you should begin dating and then marriage should come later on" Suzumi suggested casually. Ceres pulled Yuhi away to his room along with all her new clothing filled with excitement. Suzumi giggled to herself surprising Oda Q, "What's so funny madam?" Oda Q asked casually. "They're so boisterous and I've never seen Ceres so happy before!" she exclaimed to which Oda Q agreed.

In Yuhi's room

Yuhi and Ceres make out heavily clinging to each other as if the world were ending. Yuhi kissed Ceres neck; her chest savoring her taste that he had so missed, Ceres moaned enjoying every moment. "Ceres you have such nice boobs I wanna try them out" Yuhi exclaimed, "Wait Yuhi, no ah I'm sensitive there" Ceres moaned but Yuhi already began sucking her nipples and groping her chest with great pleasure, "Oh Yuhi that feels good" Ceres gasped. He squeezed her nipples causing her to squeal and moan with joy and lust "that's it yell out how much you love it" Yuhi said kissing her neck. Yuhi and Ceres passionately rubbing against each other with pleasure; "now make me feel good" Yuhi said kissing Ceres cheek, Ceres nodded and did as she was asked.

10 minutes later

"I'm gonna enter you now Ceres ok" Yuhi said clinging to her desperately. "Ok Yuhi I'm yours after all" Ceres said gently. Yuhi thrusted within Ceres until the end and the pair both lay on the bed panting breathlessly. "You were good Yuhi" Ceres said gently while stroking his chest, "You too" Yuhi said chuckling to himself. Ceres nuzzled towards him and dozed off while Yuhi held her close to him. "I suppose it's time I revealed this to Aya" he thought seriously as Ceres slept.

Next day 

"I want to visit Aya today and tell her the news" Yuhi said bluntly while eating. Suzumi dropped her chopsticks and Mrs. Q spilt her tea from the shock. "But don't you think she'll be upset by this Yuhi" Suzumi exclaimed. "Yes but it's about time, after all we can't keep it from her forever" he said sternly. Ceres looked at Yuhi then nodded at Suzumi "yes she has Touya now after all and Yuhi waited too long to be loved". Suzumi sighed as she could not help but agree with them.

That afternoon 

"Yuhi has come to visit again" Aya burst out excitedly. Touya nodded wincing slightly remembering what Suzumi had told him down the phone. "Mama when will they be here" Miku asked her eyes bright with excitement. "Pretty soon Miku I'm sure, Yuhi promised he's come" Aya said encouragingly. Suddenly a car pulled up in front and Oda Q climbed out with Suzumi. "They're here" Miku called running towards them; "Miku be careful" Aya called. "Wait Aya I need to tell you something" Touya said sadly, "what is it Touya?" Aya asked worriedly. "Hey auntie Suzumi whose the pretty lady with Uncle Yuhi?" Miku asked curiously. "This is my new girlfriend Ceres" Yuhi smiled patting Miku's head. Aya turned around in shock staring at the heavenly maiden who was now Yuhi's girlfriend tears filling her eyes.


	2. C2: Aya's confrontation

_**Aya's interrogation**_

Aya was horrified at what she was seeing, it couldn't be could it but there was Ceres right in front of her standing next to Yuhi and my god her outfit left her speechless no wonder Yuhi preferred Ceres. Ceres had her beautiful blue locks lose and her amber eyes were as lovely as ever but that was what made her all the more desirable in the first place. Ceres was wearing a black mini dress up to her thighs with a v front and 2 black double straps with an x back which showed off all of her sex appeal. Around her neck was a red ruby pendant in a silver chain which suited her outfit perfectly. She had a black lace garter belt on underneath her dress which held up her stockings making Aya jealous but she tried hard not to show it after all she had Touya and Miku.

Aya took a deep breath and walked towards her guest and forced herself to smile despite the hurt and anger she was feeling deep down. "Yuhi how nice of you to visit, I never expected you and Ceres to get together let alone for her to get a body of her own" Aya said with a slightly icy tone to her voice which made Yuhi worried. Of course he knew Aya would be angry and she every right to be but then he needed someone since Aya would never love him the way she loved Touya.

Inside

Aya serves tea to everyone and Suzumi can sense the rage flowing from Aya and can feel the rage in the air and sighs deeply then takes a sip of her tea to relax her. "Mama pick me up" Miku says to which Aya places her daughter on her lap and strokes her daughters hair. "So Touya tells me you are expecting another baby" Suzumi says kindly tossing her hair out of her face. Aya lifts her head and looks at Yuhi briefly and then says "Yes I'm already six months pregnant so I'm showing a bump" Aya says bravely expecting Yuhi to look pained as usual but instead he merely congratulates her and puts his arm around Ceres. "Maybe we should think about having a baby eh Ceres?" Yuhi teases nuzzling into Ceres hair to which she giggles and nuzzles into Yuhi's warm chest. Aya gets up and goes to the kitchen but Yuhi see's the anger in her facial expression "I gotta talk to Aya but I'll be right back baby" Yuhi says kissing Ceres and then heading to the kitchen. Touya gets worried but Ceres and Suzumi stop him "no let him work this out with her" Suzumi says firmly. Touya sits back down and plays with Yuhi who is now holding her favourite teddy bear which is the one Yuki Urakawa made for Aya to symbolize their friendship. Ceres spots the toy bear and smiles at Miku then says "so Miku who is this cute little bear hmm?" she asks kindly pointing to the bear. Miku clenches onto her teddy tightly then says bravely "Yuki…my bears name is Yuki". Ceres gasps and realizes Miku has named the bear after the girl who made it for Aya, Ceres smiles warmly then says to quietly "You have grown up well Aya".

In kitchen

Aya begins preparing for dinner by chopping up beef bits, onions and beef stock to make beef stew. She cuts herself with the knife while chopping but leaves it and just looks at it remembering the time Yuhi licked her cut before tending to it. "Yuhi" Aya says softly to herself and blushes. "Yo Aya you ok" a voice says and Yuhi appears when he sees the cute on her finger he sighs and runs it under a cold tap. "Geez always the same eh, you're so clumsy" Yuhi teases and puts a plaster on it when he's done "There all done now be careful" Yuhi says and puts the packet of plasters away. "Why didn't you just lick it" Aya says quietly tow which Yuhi stops and turns around to look at her. "Aya what are you saying?" Yuhi says confused "before you licked my finger without hesitation and would pounce on me like a horny dog so tell me why?" Aya yells thumping her fists on his chest to which Yuhi pushes her away and looks into Aya's teary eyes "because Aya that was before you were married and I had a girlfriend now please just drop it" Yuhi says sternly leaving the kitchen.

Later

Yuhi makes his way to the bath but bumps into Ceres who was just leaving the lavatory but she merely smiles at him instead of complaining like Aya used to do. "Ah Ceres I was just about to bathe wanna come with?" Yuhi says fondly to which Ceres nods and takes his arm. Aya watches them from around a corner and clenches her fists and then runs to Touya and her room to find an outlet.

In room

Aya is riding Touya cowgirl style and Touya is enjoying it but can tell Aya's mind is elsewhere as she is thinking deeply about something. He stops thrusting inside Aya who gasps and looks at Touya confused and slightly mad "Touya why did you stop I was enjoying that!" Aya demands angrily.

"Aya what's up with you plus this isn't good for the fetus" Touya says crossly to which Aya gasps in shock at the tone of Touya's voice and starts to cry. Aya hugs Touya tightly and nuzzles into his warm chest "Why…why would Yuhi date Ceres when he told me he liked me, is it only because I rejected him?" Aya sobs loudly.

Touya covers Aya up in some of the blanket and hugs her tightly and strokes her hair in a consoling way to attempt to calm his wife. After she has calmed down Aya falls asleep and Touya lies next to her still stroking her hair and eventually curls up next to Aya his arms around her waist. "I'll be here Aya until the day I die so don't cry anymore" Touya says gently before falling asleep himself.

Morning

Miku is sitting on her mother's lap taking a nap with her head leaned against her tummy, she mumbles gently in her sleep about how she wishes she could be pretty too. Aya holds her daughter in her arms and puts her in her bed for a short nap until she wakes up at lunchtime. Aya makes her way into the garden to hang out the laundry and sees Ceres in the garden watching the ocean her long hair blowing in the breeze. She looks up at Aya and smiles tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hello Aya the last time I saw you was when I was residing inside your body and we spoke within your subconscious" Ceres says gently. Aya frowns and clenches her fists and walks forward and accidentally drops the laundry basket by accident. Aya sighs and bends over to pick it up her back painful as she strains with the weight of her pregnant belly.

"Here let me help you, it must be so hard to carry all that with such a heavily pregnant belly" Ceres says kindly helping her fold the laundry back into the basket. Aya blushes with embarrassment and feels humiliated at her previous alter ego making fun of her "are you teasing me Ceres cos its working" Aya snaps crossly getting to her feet wearily. "No I merely understand how it is to be pregnant or have you forgotten the story I told you back then?" Ceres says crossly giving Aya a stern look. Aya averts her eyes from Ceres gaze and tries not to look ashamed, of course she remembered it made her heart ache with sadness even now just thinking of it.

"Look I'm sorry Ceres for being so cruel but it's just that I'm jealous because you're so beautiful and sexy yet now that I'm pregnant I'm so clumsy, plain and troublesome" Aya sniffs sadly a few sad tears rolling down her cheeks. Ceres smiles gently and laughs to herself who makes Aya jump "Aya by having children you have become wise, dutiful to your home and husband then instead of being sexy as you call it you are wise and lovely".

A tear rolls down Aya's cheek but she calms down somewhat "Really you think so Ceres?" Aya says tearfully wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Aya your baby was created with the love that you and Touya share and that is the best thing a mother could hope for" Ceres said delicately stroking Aya's belly.

"Of course Ceres children were all killed when she tried to run away from Shiso no wonder she would miss them" Aya thought and then hugged Ceres shocking her "Forgive Ceres I've been a fool and a brat please forgive me" Aya sobbed to which Ceres consoled her.


	3. C3: Learning to be a parent

Ceres and Yuhi lay in bed together holding each other close after a night of hot passionate lovemaking. Yuhi was actually beginning to enjoy being in a relationship with Ceres despite her cold demeanor at times and her harsh judgments on others she had a kind heart and was supportive and compassionate. While Yuhi lay sleeping Ceres snook out of bed and walked to the bathroom wearing a white blouse. After going for a pee she washed herself then looked in the mirror and thought "How will he feel if I tell him?" she wondered curiously.

When she returned Yuhi was still asleep and Ceres removed the blouse and climbed into bed with Yuhi and fell asleep on his warm muscular chest. While fast asleep Yuhi put his arm around Ceres as if he was saying I'll never let you go. Ceres gently kissed Yuhi on the lips and smiled "Good night Yuhi" she whispered before falling asleep.

_**Morning**_

Suzumi at the table drinking green matcha tea and enjoying her meal that Yuhi had so carefully made for them all she noticed that Ceres seemed more distant and quiet than usual and it concerned her. "Ceres is anything troubling you I've noticed that as of recently you've seemed more distant than usual" Suzumi said concerned.

"Are you sick do you need some medicine?" Oda Q asked politely as she also cared for the beautiful young being that was now a part of their family as she was Yuhi's fiancée. Ceres shook her head but Oda Q took her hand and said gently "If you need anything tell us" which made Ceres smile.

Yuhi was also worried that something was wrong with Ceres "Ceres please tell me is there anything wrong as our partner I need to know" he said gently running his fingers through her hair. Ceres took his hand gently and decided that he deserved to know so she moved closer to him cupping his face with her hands.

"Yuhi…" Ceres began slowly her eyes gentle "the thing is I'm….I'm..." she began slowly unsure of how to say it usually it wouldn't be as hard but now it was different because she made this child with love not just for procreation. "I'm pregnant Yuhi" Ceres blurted out quickly closing her eyes awaiting a response from Yuhi and everyone else.

Suzumi dropped the cup she had and it fell onto the tatami mat and the tea spilled everywhere but she was in too much shock to notice the mess she had made. Oda Q was crying silently in the corner with joy at the news.

Yuhi however reached forward and wrapped his arms around Ceres neck and held her close to him and was crying tears of joy. He then kissed Ceres and stroked her tummy gently and said gently "My child…my precious child".

_**That afternoon**_

Aya was wearing a pair of dungarees and a short sleeved top with her hair in 2 plaits either side of her head. She was hanging out the laundry with Miku who was carrying the basket while Aya hung out the clothes on the line.

Touya was reading a book on the garden bench while watching Aya and Miku have fun in the garden together but also gazing at the sea from a distance and wished he could go there but Aya got tired easily now as the baby was close to being born.

Suddenly a familiar black car pulled up outside the house and Yuhi, Ceres, Suzumi and Oda Q appeared and began walking up the garden path. Miku waved and said hello to them and Aya said it was nice to see them again.

When they got inside Aya served them all some cold juice but Yuhi helped her as he could see Aya was close to giving birth and knew she shouldn't strain her body. "Here Aya let me help you with that you need to relax more than anything" Yuhi said to which Aya thanked him.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Aya said politely and hoisted Miku onto her knee as she played with her teddy bear. Ceres smiled at Yuhi and Yuhi blushed slightly as he sat next to her making Aya even more curious "Oh c'mon please tell me!" she begged giving Yuhi the puppy dog eyes which she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Yuhi put his arm around Ceres shoulder and Ceres smiled gently a small blush tinting her cheeks "The thing is me and Ceres are expecting too" Yuhi said happily and Aya was amazed.

"That's wonderful Yuhi I'm so happy for you" Aya cried and hugged him tightly and then Ceres. Miku also hugged Yuhi and Ceres and began to touch Ceres tummy curiously and asked if Ceres would get as big as her mummy to which Aya laughed "yes Miku she will". The group continued to chat late into the evening about babies, their social life and their family until the sun began to set in the horizon.

_**That night**_

The girls had all decided to sleep together in the same room in order to catch up while Touya and Yuhi did the same only in separate beds which made it less awkward. Miku fell asleep and made soft moans from her futon that she shared with Aya as sometimes she still liked to sleep with her.

Suzumi and Oda Q were talking amongst themselves on how much Aya and Yuhi had matured since their teens and that they were becoming more and more adult like every day. Oda Q was crying a little and wiped her eyes in agreement.

Ceres and Aya sat in bed talking about their pregnancies and expecting their newborn children. They spoke softly as Aya had mentioned he didn't want to wake up Miku as she often cried when she woke up and it was hard to get her to sleep again.

"Miku is a very lovely young girl with a big heart" Ceres said gently stroking Miku's hair to which Aya smiled and agreed. "She has been raised very well with love and care" Ceres said and then kissed Miku's head.

"Well soon you'll be happy too" Aya said smiling warmly and Ceres agreed. Aya began to gently stroke her stomach then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her bed felt very wet but she didn't need the toilet. Miku came too after noticing the bed was wet and at first thought she had done it until she saw her mother's expression.

"Aya are you in labour!?" Suzumi cried hearing the ruckus from the room as Aya had been moaning and breathing rather heavily. She told Mrs. Q to go and get Yuhi and Touya then sent Ceres to fetch hot water and towels as Aya began to pant and panic breathlessly.

A few seconds later Touya ran in with Yuhi and clung to Aya's hand "Hold on Aya we'll call an ambulance but Aya shook her head and said she wanted the baby to be born at home to which she soon convinced Touya to agree.

_**Much later**_

Suzumi was helping Aya through the labour delivery "Ok one more push Aya you're doing so well" she said kindly trying be as supportive as possible.

Aya heaved and pushed taking several breaths her face very red from the stress and pain and even Touya was trying very hard not to show how painful Aya's grip on his hand was. It was complete torture for Aya and she kept screaming "OUCH ARRGH AAAAH!" Aya screamed loudly and then gave the final push all of her strength.

"WAAAAAH!" a loud voice screamed and Suzumi wrapped the small newborn in a towel after rinsing him off gently. She then passed the baby to Aya who gently stroked her baby's head and kissed him warmly.

"What shall we call him Aya?" Touya asked gently kissing her head and Aya remembered her dream when Aki said goodbye before departing to heaven.

Aya smiled and said "His name is Aki" she said softly kissing her infants head and began to breastfeed him lovingly. Miku came close to her mother and then looked at her baby brother with curiosity "Miku this is your new baby brother Aki" Aya said gently.


End file.
